


Taken

by delicatelingon



Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Just pure filth. Nothing serious.NOT for those who are underage.Rio interrupts Elizabeth's 'me' - time.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Don't let the devil ruin it all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	Taken

Beth is so God damn _annoyed._

She is sitting at the bench – her and Rio’s normal meet up place, he’s running late. It’s freezing and it feels like this winter is dragging on forever.  
Dean had forgotten to let her know about Emma’s upcoming field trip, which meant after this meet she’ll have to make to with what they have at home, and that’s not a problem per se. It’s so typical of him to forget it and then dump it on her. They’d both been working all day and she wasn’t even done for the evening.

Rio running late and not informing her is only fueling the fire, so when Mick pulls up with Rio in the passenger seat, she looks to him with daggers in her eyes.

Mick exits the ludicrous vehicle first, while Rio keeps her gaze, he seems to take a tired sigh, before he opens his door and slides out. Opting to forego the step and land on his feet.

As they approach her, she rises and stands in front of the table, her coat is buttoned all the way up to her chin, her beanie pulled low, she can _feel_ how red her nose is.  
Rio looks unaffected of the cold, his got a long coat on, but unbuttoned, a matching beanie to hers on his head. His hands swings by his side as he walks up to her.

Mick walks up with him but stops a few feet a head, Beth hasn’t figured out if that’s got to do with giving them privacy or that’s just “how they roll”.

It’s as Rio can sense her annoyance, ‘cause as he stops he’s pouting, he’s barely two feet away and Beth can feel herself swaying as he steps into her space, wanting to step away, before it fuels her anger deeper.  
She’s been tiptoeing around him ever since he had her hold that gun for incentive.

“You have my cut?” He asks.

“You’re late.” ‘Cause oh no, he’s not getting away that easy.

He’s pout turn into a smirk as he turns to look at Mick, as if to say, can you believe this bitch?

“You have my cut?” His tone is icy.

Beth stare at him, she’s not going to answer until _he_ apologizes, or at least explains himself, if he’d let her know he’d been running late Beth could have fixed Emma’s packed lunch and snacks.

He looks her dead in the eye, but Beth’s got four kids, she can do this all night.  
In her periphery she can see Mick twisting uncomfortably.

When Rio takes a tired breath, like he’s fed up with her bull, he relaxes his tense stance and Beth hates that it takes so little for her to mirror him.

He regards her softer, “there was an accident, so the road was closed off and we got stuck waiting for the tow truck.”

“Oh.” She softens a little bit more, feeling tired to the bone now the fights gone out of her.

Rio nods at her, looks away before he meets her eye again, “a’ight.”

Beth has every intention of giving him his cut when she takes a step forward, leaving them only a foot apart.  
She wants to provoke him, get all up in his space as he gets in hers. When she’s nose- to- nose with him she’s isn’t so sure about her idea anymore. Swaying a little, thinking about taking a step back again, but there it is, that lower lip that juts out when he pouts.

She raises to her toes until she’s at the same height as him, and then she just falls into him, catching that plump lip between her own two.  
It’s awkward and her hands are still in her pockets so Rio has to catch her and she feels how rigid he goes, she releases it with a soft kissing sound after sucking on it.  
Then he’s kissing her back, enclosing her in his arms and their teeth clash and Beth tries to get her hands free so she can hold on to him too. She can’t help but sigh into him. Missing this. Missing him, like this.

In the distance she hears Mick go, _‘no no no no’._

Rio pulls back a little, searching her eyes, for what she can’t tell, he grips her arms and she lowers herself down on her feet. She hadn’t planned for this. He kisses her lower lip, sucks on it just so, before straitening up as Mick approaches.

“Man, come on.” Mick’s by his side and whatever moment or whatever that just happened is over. Whatever Mick’s there for, it’s apparent he’s needed.

Rio looks at Beth but nods at Mick, pivots on his heal and walks back to his car.

Beth’s digging for the envelope of Rio’s cut as Mick’s the one shooting daggers now, he doesn’t say anything but she feels the contempt he has for her. She hopes he’ll leave without voicing his opinion to her.

“Why would you do this to him, after everything?” He’s asking her a rhetoric question, he doesn’t get why she toys with his boss this way.

The only answer she can offer him is a slight shrug with a shoulder.

She can’t stop thinking about that kiss though, she burns half of Emma’s pancakes she plans on packing for her lunch amongst other snacks. Dean’s promised to get the kids to school in the morning by himself, letting her sleep in for once, so after tidying up and just taking the time of _putting things back where they belong,_ she curls up on the couch with a glass red.

Taking the time enjoying the quietness, she’d dug up an old mothers-day present, a massage arm with a vibrating ball at the end.  
Turning on the heat, she can’t help her sigh as the ball vibrates the knots out of her neck. Leaning her neck to the side, she gives access for it to really go to town on her sore muscles.

Letting go of the pressure, having the ball rotate softly on top of her pajama top, a new matching top and bottom she’d treated herself to. Dark petunias on black fabric, she likes the way it brings out the blue in her eyes.  
It was Ruby who had convinced her after a girl’s night, seeing as they were actually making money and she’d been wearing her favorite set, worn so much it gotten frayed in the edges.  
She leans for her glass and takes a healthy sip, letting the heavy wine assault her tongue. Closing her eyes in the blissfulness she’s feeling at this moment.

When she opens them again, she’s met with a Rio leaning against the wall across from her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Her reaction to the surprise is accidently turning up the vibration on the massage arm, making it jump uncomfortably against her shoulder before she drops it on the floor where it vibrates in a circle before she gets a hold of it and manages to turn it off.

Listening intently for anyone in the household waking up because of the ruckus, she ignores Rio until she’s certain they’re all still asleep.

“What are you doing here?” She hisses.

That little smile that had been tugging at his lips blooms to a wide soft smile, she can’t help the flutter it presents her with.

“Just making sure you got home safe.” He answers, which is such a _non- answer,_ she can’t help but think.

In a few strides his in front of her, he sits down besides her, far to close for her not to think about _how close_ he sits.  
He picks up her wine glass and takes a tentative sip, swirls it around his mouth before he swallows. Seeming satisfied with her wine, he takes another mouth.

“Come on.” He motions for her to hand over the massage arm, flicks it on the softest setting, turning on the heat, he asks her, “turn around.”

Even if she feels she should hesitate, question him, she so very intrigued to where this will be leading to. She does as he asks, as he turns towards her, she turns around.  
  


Gathering up her hair with one hand, he puts as much as he can over one shoulder before he holds her there softly, getting leverage as he lowers the arm to her neck. As the ball rotates, so does his hand he’s holding it with.

It doesn’t take long for her to feel like putty in his care, the hand that’s holding her shoulder alternates between being still and softly rubbing her. After the first side is has worked her muscles lax, he turns his attention to the other one.

When he’s sufficiently happy with his work on the other side of her neck he convinces her to lay down, working over her back. Convincing her to move and lay down on a blanket on the floor, a pillow under her chest and one under her head, it’s easier for him not having to twist himself uncomfortably and she _just enjoys it so_.

As he works over her lower back he doesn’t’ seem to be able to help himself as he goes lower, testing the water just a little.  
After a little bit of rubbing her ass cheeks with the arm, he slips it between her legs against her cunt, and she surprises herself and him with the long moan she lets out from deep down in her stomach as she clenches against it. Her pajamas is silk and she’s not wearing anything underneath it, it’s soft against her cunt and barely provides a barrier.

She hears him curse, _‘fuck’_ in response, which only makes her wetter.

Teasing her, he moves back to her cheeks, before moving low again and when she doesn’t seem to be able to help herself as she rocks back to meet it.

He tells her in a throaty voice, almost a growl, “get up on all fours”.

Standing on her knees and leaning on her hands, with him rubbing circles against her cunt, as she’s moaning and rocking against him, the weight on her knees making them hurt, she tells him “I need to lay down.”

“On your back then”, he grunts in response.

Obeying she lays down, as she is laying there looking at his concentrating face as he is teasing her cunt, making her pant in anticipation, biting his lip, she decides to put on a bit of a show for him.

It takes him a moment before he notices what she’s doing, unbuttoning her top, when the last one is opened, she reaches for her hand cream that’s standing next to her wine glass. When he realizes what she’s reaching for he takes it and hands it to her.

Opening her top, letting her cantaloupe- sized breast spill out, he almost seems to drool at the sight, she squeezes out a small drop of cream on each nipple, making them pucker at the coolness.  
Letting her finger working the cream on and around her nipples, she tweaks and pinches them until they are as erect as they can be, letting her long dark painted nails draw patterns around and on them.

The heat building and building inside her, she starts thrusting against the rotating ball, pinching her nipples again, a long, low moan she doesn’t recognize at first is coming from her, as she’s about to reach her peak. When suddenly the rotating stops and her lips are being kissed, _had she closed her eyes?_

Rio lets her lips go before wrapping one nipple in his mouth, scrapping it with his teeth before doing the same thing to the other one.  
Then she feels her pants being yanked down and his hot mouth on her cunt, giving a long lick against her slit, before enveloping the top of her cunt, flattening his tongue and rubbing, alternating with sucking, and just _hitting her_ with his tongue.

She almost feels her lower abdomen cramping as it builds up again and she has to cover her mouth as it’s _building and building._ Not being able to help some of the moans that slips out as she shamelessly rubs her cunt against his face as she chants _don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop._

When she comes she feels it all, how her wetness is sliding between her legs, how his tongue feels against her.  
His wet stubble scratching the inside of her thighs, coated with _her_.  
How one of his hands holds her cunt open as the other hand reaches up and tuggs on a nipple, so hard it hurts but it still sends a pleasant shiver all the way down as she _rides and rides and rides_ his face through her orgasm _and_ _clenches and clenches_ around nothing.

It’s _too sore_ and feels _too much_ so she shoves his face away and then she can’t move, all she can do is pant.  
When she starts regaining control of who she is and where she is, Rio’s laying besides her, looking up at her. As she meets his gaze he reaches over and tugs at her lower lip, it’s sore, _she must’ve grinded her teeth into it without noticing.  
_She lets her tongue swirl around the sensitive part of his fingertip when she notices he’s panting a little too.

She asks, “did you…?”

He averts his eyes like he’s uncomfortable, _like he didn’t just eat her out._

“Fuck ma’, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever experienced.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. What did ya' think? First time writing something like this. *hides under a pillow*


End file.
